


Unseen Cries of the Angels

by yauksiei



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee is blind. Her parents want to keep her hidden because of her "problem". What happens when Erik meets her...and falls in love? Erik/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my fanfiction.net account

What is it that makes one lose their sight? A bump to the head? A punch to the eyes?

I don’t remember how I lost mine. I just woke up one morning, and I could only see blackness. I thought I was still asleep, but I felt my eyes open and close multiple times.

My name is Renée Amelia Nuit. I’m turning 27 this year, on the spring solstice. Last time I checked, I have dark red hair and brown eyes with freckles. I like to wear red, and my favorite flower is the rose.

My mother and father are orchestra members at a place called the Opera Populaire. Today, I’ve brought Madeline, the nurse who takes care of me, and she’s going to lead me to my parents. I want to surprise them. They usually keep me inside because…well, let’s just say I have to pretend to be able to see. But I don’t mind, really I don’t. I know they love me enough to hire Madeline and allow me to dismiss my suitors.

So, Madeline took me to the orchestra pit, and I smiled as my mother grasped my shoulders,

“What are you doing here Renée?”

“I came to surprise you mother,” I giggled, “Surprise!”

“Sweetheart, you should not be here,” my father came from my left.

“But, father I thought you would—“

I was interrupted by my parents instructing Madeline to take me to one of the boxes out of sight. My smile had faded by now.

Ok…so I don’t really get a whole lot of love from my parents, especially when my little sister Sarah is around. She’s everything they’ve ever wanted. At least, she can see. But, I try to remain optimistic. It’s not like they’ve locked me up or sent me away.

My hand found Madeline’s arm, and she led me up what felt like steps. She sat me down in one of the boxes, muttering,

“Nice view from up here.”

I wish I could see it…

I sat there, looking into the darkness that was my vision. I sometimes wondered what lies in that darkness. When you’re blind, you get used to the dark, learn to befriend it.

If only I knew how much I would come to love it.


	2. Chapter 1: Box Five Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone ventures into the box with Renee and the nurse...a person who does not like people sitting in his box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my fanfiction.net account

I sat there, waiting for my parents to finish and then we could talk, hopefully. I heard the music play, and sighed, wishing I could see the instruments.

 

Behind me, Madeline gasped. I turned in the general direction.

“Madeline?” I said, “What’s wrong?”

Footsteps ran from the box.

“Madeline?” I stood, reaching out. I found an arm, and it stiffened. It was too muscular to be Madeline…

“Can’t you see what’s right in front of you girl!?” an enraged male voice growled from above me. “Can you not see who I am?!”

I frowned deeply, and said softly, “I-I’m sorry sir…I’m afraid I cannot see. But if I feel your face, maybe I can tell…”

Erik’s POV  
Earlier

I watched the rehearsals from my box. Things were going well it seemed. At least Christine, the new Vicomtess and Prima Donna, was there. Finally after 3 years I was able to let go of her. I was indeed proud of myself for that, and resumed my occupation as Opera Ghost once more.

Then I saw a woman about 8 years younger than I walk with another elderly woman. She had her hand on her arm. Perhaps the old woman was her grandmother?

The woman 8 years younger than I had beautiful red hair that looked like fire. Her brown eyes had a kind look in them, and she had freckles on her face. She wore a simple red dress and her hair was down, going to about half way down her back, maybe a little less. She had the skin of a regular pale French woman.

Two orchestra players, Elisabeth and Pierre Nuit went up to her. I saw family resemblance. The woman must be their daughter then. I saw the girl smile and say something. But after a few words exchanged, the smile faded into a frown and the red haired girl went with the elderly woman up to the stairs that led to the boxes.

I hid in the shadows. They picked MY BOX?! How dare they! They should know that NO ONE enters my box!

My temper flared as the girl sat down in MY SEAT. I heard the elderly woman mutter something about a nice view. Yes, MY VIEW woman!

I counted to ten before showing myself. The elderly woman gasped and ran off.

“Madeline?” the girl looked around. “What’s wrong? Madeline?”

She stood, and looked right at me. She reached out, and touched my arm.

I was pretty angry by then so I growled to her, “Can you not see what’s right in front of you girl?! Can you not see who I am?!”

She did deserve it for coming into my box and touching my arm like it was nothing! She even had the nerve to look me in the eyes!

Then she said it:

“I-I’m sorry sir…I’m afraid I cannot see. But if I feel your face, maybe I can tell…”

I was shocked into silence, quite naturally. I was very rude just now. I didn’t even consider the possibility that this girl was blind…the elderly woman must be her nurse!

I let her feel my face as she stared at my chest. I swallowed. Having a woman touch me like this was…well, let’s just say no woman has ever touched me like this before.

She felt my mask, and a confused look came upon her face before she gasped.

“You’re…I’ve heard of you! Oh, is this…is this your box?” she took her hands away, “I-I’m so sorry, forgive me sir Opera Ghost! I didn’t mean to—“

“I-it’s alright,” I said, calming myself down. It was the least I could do after what I had just said. I may be a murderer, but for those who did not get in my way I was at least civil. “You couldn’t see that it was my box.”

She smiled a little, “No…um, sir…where has my nurse gone? The elderly woman, Madeline?”

“She ran off,” I said.

“Oh…” the smile faded. “Well then…” she reached out and found the wall, “I’ll find my way back. Terribly sorry once again, sir.”

Guilt ran through me as I watched her slowly find her way to the door. No woman should ever be subjected to this.

My gentleman side took over, and I put her hand on my arm.

“Let me help you.”

Her eyes widened, “S-sir, really—“

“Just take it as an apology for what I said.”

She was silent. And so I led her out of my box and through the tunnels. She didn’t even flinch at the darkness. Perhaps being blind had its perks now and then…

I led her to the entrance, where Madeline was pacing worriedly.

Before I let the girl go, she squeezed my arm and whispered,

“Thank you very much sir.”

“Just make sure your nurse checks the box number,” I whispered back.

“I will sir,” she smiled, “Oh, and sir?”

“Yes?”

“Renée.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s Renée. Just in case we meet again.”

She let me go then and walked uncertainly until Madeline intercepted her. I went back into the shadows.

Renée…that was a pretty name. But I didn’t know what to make of her last statement.

I walked back down to my lair. Hopefully we would meet again, as she seemed like a nice girl. And, perhaps on better   
circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Sessions and After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry I haven't posted the rest of the chapters from my FF.net account onto here! XD I'm just going through a very big Supernatural phase hahahahahaha. But anyway, yeah, I'm posting the chapters from FF.net today so when I update next It'll be the ones that happened after those. If that makes any sense, lol.
> 
> Renee belongs to me, as do any other OCs. Phantom of the Opera belongs to ALW. So don't sue, mmkay? 8D

Renée’s POV

Today I would go to my weekly meeting with my therapist. My parents insisted for reasons I can never fathom. His name is Monsieur de Mal. And he lives up to his name. Though I cannot see him, I can hear him. (A/N: Mal in French for those who don’t know means “bad”)

Madeline helped me sit down and the session began.  
“So how are you today?” Mal asked.

Always the same questions… “Fine, how are you?”

“I’m doing well. So tell me, anything interesting happen this week?”

It was always the same. I didn’t tell him about the Opera Ghost, for he is one of those men who just laugh and say something about a woman’s imagination. He disgusts me to my very core. He does not try to understand, he just asks,  
“And how do you feel about that?”

It was awful. And the worst part is the location: I had to take these sessions in my parents’ quarters at the Opera House so they could ask immediately afterwards how it went.

“Renée, I want you to close your eyes for me.”

I did so. It didn’t make much of a difference. What an idiot. I decided to ignore him. It would be going nowhere. I peered into the darkness again. If only I could just touch it…

I gasped. I was so startled that I stood.

A man was in the darkness. Beautiful green eyes shown with loneliness, and he had bright brown hair with a white shirt and black pants. But what really stood out was his face. Half of it was beautiful and handsome…but the other half was red with boils on it. His eye lid was pulled down as if a string were tied to it. My eyes widened.

He was beautiful.

I tried to reach out and touch him, but I felt air. He wasn’t there? But I saw him!

And suddenly, as quickly as he came, the man faded back into the darkness.

“Renée?”

I put my hand down. That man, whoever he was, was a work of art. If I could I would sketch it. He was half angel, half demon. Beautiful yet terrifying. Perhaps if I met the Opera Ghost again I would tell him about the vision. It was so intriguing!

Still wrapping my head around it, I found my seat with the help of Madeline. My smile was huge. Mal demanded to know what happened.

All I said was: “I saw the most beautiful thing that has ever come to man.”

Then Mal freaked out about me seeing something. He told me to describe it. But I refused, saying that I would tell a friend of mine, but no one else. At least, I think the Opera Ghost was a friend. He had helped me. Or maybe it was just out of politeness? Well, if I saw him again I would ask.

At last, the session was over, and I was led out. I told my parents the usual, and asked them about their day. They told me something about this man being a jerk, and how they told them off. I smiled. My parents always had attitude when provoked.

They went to check on Sarah. Madeline allowed me to stay a bit longer. We wandered the halls. Suddenly, we stopped.

“I’m going to the restrooms miss,” Madeline said, and put me against a wall. Her footsteps faded away. I waited. Then I started to get concerned. Madeline’s voice…it sounded nervous. And were those more footsteps?

“Hehe,” a man’s voice chuckled. It was drunk and unfamiliar. “Now I get ye all to meself!”

I gasped as hands went where they shouldn’t. I couldn’t scream, for he covered my mouth.

I smelled chloroform and felt myself weaken.

Someone…help…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Unmasked Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, fair warning, I forgot to mention last chapter: I haven't read these chapters in a while. So if they seem like utter crap, forgive me, because I've got no idea! XD
> 
> Anyway, I don't own anything but my OCs. Happy reading!

Renée’s POV

Recap: Renée has been drugged by someone with obviously harmful intent. Will anyone save her?

I do not know what became of me, but when I woke up there was no throbbing anywhere. I called softly,

“Is anyone there?”

“Yes, Renée.”

I gasped. The Opera Ghost!

“May I ask what happened?” I sat up, feeling around. I was in what felt like a bed. It was a bit cold. The sheets were satin.

“You are at my home in a swan bed with red satin sheets,” the Opera Ghost’s voice explained, “A stage hand had too much to drink and tried to…well…”

He didn’t need to finish. I gasped and felt tears in my eyes. A leather covered hand wiped them away.

“It’s alright, I got you out of there in time.”

“Thank you,” I felt for his body, and hugged him, “Thank you!”

He tensed, but soon relaxed and hugged me back.

“It seems that I am in your debt once again,” I pulled back, “Is there any way I can repay you?”

He was silent. Perhaps he was thinking about it. I waited patiently for his reply.

Erik’s POV

I could…but it would make her cry in fear of me…and she was so kind, it would be awful…

But then again, she wouldn’t know what it was…and no one has ever really touched it before besides Christine…

I took off the mask. Just a touch…she would probably think it a rock or something.

“Touch this and we’re even again,” I said, guiding her hand to the boiled flesh, closing my eyes. It felt so good to have a human’s hand touch the beastly face.

She gasped, her eyes widening. “You…”

Here it comes…

“I’ve seen you before!”

I blinked. She was blind, though.

“Earlier, I saw…I don’t know what happened, but I saw a man in the darkness,” Renée smiled, “He had the same boils on half of his face just like this! He had green eyes, and he had brown hair, and he wore a white shirt and black pants…”

My description exactly. How did she see that?

“That’s me,” I said, unable to keep the shock from my voice.

“Then you sir,” she blushed, “You are a work of art.”

My eyes widened, “You mean you don’t mind…?”

“Your face? How could I? It makes you half angel half demon! You wouldn’t be complete without it!”

That struck a chord. I wouldn’t be complete? What did she mean by that?!

I tore her hand away, “And what exactly do you mean by that?!”

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to—AH!”

She screamed as I hit her without thinking. How DARE she!!!

I was so angry that I acted the same way as I did with Christine, only worse. I hit her and hit her until she bled. Renée screamed and cried. At last, when I was done, my eyes widened.

You fool! I scolded myself, realizing that she didn’t mean anything by it at all. And now she would turn into another Christine!

Renée stood, and felt for the wall. She whispered,

“I-I’m sorry sir! I-I meant nothing b-by it, honestly!”

She’s apologizing?

“Renée,” I took a step towards her as she babbled on, squeezing her eyes shut. I silence her by putting my gloved fingers to her lips. “I’m the one who should be sorry. You did not deserve that. I have a short tempered personality.   
Forgive me.”

She timidly reached up and touched my chest, feeling my rapid heartbeat.

Then she smiled.

“Ok, monsieur. I forgive you.”

No way. It couldn’t be that easy! This girl was too forgiving!

But I was not complaining. I hugged her once more.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Disasters of the Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I think is a fairly short chapter, shorter than the others. But yeeeeaah, enjoy! XD
> 
> I own nothing but my OCs.

Normal POV

Renée was guided back to the entrance once more. Madeline found her about 10 minutes later.

Erik watched as she was guided home. He couldn’t believe that she had forgiven him so easily and was lying through her teeth right now about how she got those bruises. She claimed that she couldn’t see the stairs and fell down them.

Madeline bought it all. She wasn’t the type of nurse to examine injuries.

The Phantom went back to his lair once more to compose. Surprisingly, for the first time in a while, he ended up playing the Music of the Night. He had almost forgotten how to play it, but apparently his fingers hadn’t.

Then he thought about Renée. He didn’t know why, but the song reminded him of her now. He wondered if she could sing. Perhaps she didn’t know it, for being blind made her unable to see music notes and lyrics.

Suddenly an idea struck him. He took out a clean music sheet, the notes already coming to mind.

He had an idea…

WITH RENÉE

No one at Renée’s house saw it coming. Renée was being read to by Madeline. The book was Pride and Prejudice, her favorite. If only she could see the cover. But her nurse’s descriptions were always so vague, she could never make any sense of them.

Suddenly, Madeline screamed. Renée gasped.

“MADELINE?!”

The nurse took her hand and yanked her out of the room, still screaming.

Renée heard an explosion. Something was terribly wrong.

They got out of the house, and Madeline gasped and kept running, muttering something about a place being big and safe.  
Renée was soon put down in a seat. Madeline told her to wait there.

“W-what’s going on?!” Renée demanded.

“Your house is on fire,” Madeline said, “Your family has not made it out yet. I’m going to go in and try to look for them.”

“No!” Renée gasped, but the nurse was already gone.

She didn’t come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	7. I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my OCs!

Normal POV

Renée desperately waited. She wrung her hands, feeling tears streaming down her face.

She didn’t know why, but there was one person whom she wanted to call: The Opera Ghost.

Renée wanted the Opera Ghost to hug her and whisper that everything was alright. She felt her cheeks blaze, but ignored it. She found her hands and sobbed into them.

What if…what if they were gone? What if she was all alone now? What would she do? Where could she stay? Would she ever get a new nurse?

So many frightening questions plagued Renée’s mind, all unanswered. The blind woman had no idea what would become of her now. Eventually, she managed to calm her sobs, and peered into the darkness once more. Darkness…it was her only companion now…

Renée stood and felt for the wall. When she found it, she went to the door and turned right. Perhaps someone could guide her back home, so she could try and find out herself what happened…

She went on and on until the wall sort of…slanted. Confused, she pressed on it, trying to find out what it was.

Renée gasped as it pushed open and cold air came through. She felt her way in, and heard the door shut behind her.

Scared, she called out, “Hello? Is anyone there? HELLO?”

She went down the now damp walls, and it turned this way and that. She kept calling out, but no one answered.

After about 20 minutes, Renée finally fell to her knees and her hand dropped. She started crying again as even more questions filled her mind.

Where was she?

Would she ever get out?

Would she die in here?

“Somebody!” she shouted pathetically, “HELP!”

Then, as if by a miracle, footsteps hurried in her direction and a familiar voice called out her name.

“Renée? What are you doing here? This is no place for a human being!”

A gloved hand took hers, and Renée squeezed it with all her might,

“O-Opera Ghost?”

“Yes, Renée,” the voice answered, “Why are you crying?”

Renée’s sobs increased and she stammered out how she got there. The Opera Ghost was silent for a moment before gently tugging her to her feet. Renée, without thinking, found his chest and cried into it, grasping the clothing just below his shoulders. Luckily for her, the Opera Ghost didn’t kill her, but held her instead, stroking her fiery locks just like she had wanted.

They stood there, Erik still surprised by Renée’s sudden appearance and what had happened, Renée just crying.

“Opera Ghost,” she finally whispered, “W-what’s going to h-happen now? I-I don’t have a-anyone t-to go to…”

Erik tightened his grip and whispered, “You have the darkness.”

“But I can see nothing in it,” Renée whispered back.

“You saw me.”

“Y-yes, but only once…”

“Oh, but you misunderstand. I am the darkness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I don't know if that last part confused you, a couple people in the past said it had, so I'll just tell you that since Renee's only companion is the darkness, and Erik claims he IS the darkness, then Erik is her only companion. Hope that clears it up! ^_^


	8. Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my OCs. Oh, and the song "Till I Hear you Sing" belongs to ALW, as well as the Phantom of the Opera.

Normal POV

Erik led Renée to his home, hoping his new composition would make her feel, if only for a moment, better. He let Renée touch just a few things (with a close eye on her) before sitting her down.

“Tell me Renée,” he said, sitting down himself on his organ bench, “Do you sing?”

“No, I’ve never tried,” Renée shrugged, “I can’t exactly see music notes.”

Erik hummed. “Well, how about I play something, and you think of the words.”

Renée nodded, “Alright, I’ll do my best.”

And so, the organ began to play a soft song. Renée tilted her head slightly, as if she was thinking.

“The day starts, the day ends,  
“Time goes by…  
“And still I see nothing but dark.  
“I’ll never see, what’s right in front of me…”

Erik almost stopped playing. How could she have no formal training?! Her voice…it was…fantastic? No, that’s not the word…he couldn’t even think of one that even began to describe it!

Renée looked a bit dazed as well as she got lost in the Phantom’s music. She didn’t know where the words came from, all she knew was that there was truth behind them, every word. And as she sang, it was like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, her pain of not being able to see, her sorrow of her parents’ neglect, the terrible fate of her family and Madeline, it was all put into the organ’s notes. It was as if the organ said to her, “It’s ok. I hear you. I understand.” That in itself was the best thing that had ever happened to her, besides the Opera Ghost.

When the song was finished, Erik took a fountain pen and titled the song: Renée’s Aria.

“Now that you have put words to the music,” he said to her, turning, “The song is now yours.”

Renée could only smile and ask, “Where are you?”

Erik stood and touched her shoulder. She found his shoulders, then his neck. Erik had to stiffen again at the touches.  
Suddenly, Renée flat out hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Thank you, Opera Ghost,” she whispered.

“…My name is Erik.”

Renée’s smile widened.

“Thank you…Erik.”

Her voice…when it said his name, it was like she was meant to say it. And the way she fit in his arms…it was like she belonged there…

What of her lips?

No, it was too soon. He barely knew her, she barely knew him.

But isn’t kissing her getting to know her better? One part of him thought.

Perhaps…but what if she pushes him away?

Then deal with it. If she can forgive you for hitting her and cursing at her, she can sure as hell forgive you for kissing her.

Did he just talk himself into this?

Yes.

And so, Erik leaned in, and touched their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	9. With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, after this chapter is posted, it concludes the chapters that were posted on FF.net, besides the Author's Note saying that this story was moved to here XP.
> 
> ALW owns Phantom of the Opera, I own my OCs. EnJoY! XP

Normal POV

Renée gasped as their lips pressed. They were kissing! Renée had never been kissed like this before! And yet she barely knew this man! But then, why did it feel so right?

She wanted to bite her lip, but then she felt Erik’s lips there. The blush that was coming on really showed now. She just accidently bit his lips!!! Oh, how embarrassing!

While all of these thoughts went through her head, Erik’s was empty except for the beautiful, surprisingly happy melodies going on in his head. He had never really had happy music to compose, save for Music of the Night. It was a rather pleasant surprise.

Back to Renée, the woman’s thoughts had finally calmed and she too felt as happy as could be. It was almost like being able to see again (if that ever happened). Erik’s lips were a bit rough, but at the same time there was a hint of softness in them, as if reflecting his personality.

Before either of them could dwell on the other’s lips further, they had to break for air. It was silent for a while, save for their breathing.

Renée decided to point out the obvious. “…did you just kiss me?”

“Yes, I think I did mademoiselle.”

“Oh.”  
It was silent again. Renée finally gave a silent answer to the unspoken question that hung over both of their heads. She kissed the Phantom again. Wait, no, she did not kiss the Phantom. She kissed Erik again.

The angels began to cry in joy. Erik almost did as well. Finally, after so many years of hate and neglect, someone was actually willing to kiss him. There was no place he would rather be than with this woman right now. And Renée was thinking the exact same thing for him.

MEANWHILE

Madame Giry walked through the blackness of the tunnels, a candle lighting her way. She was going down to Erik to see if the Phantom could look for a woman named Renée Nuit. Apparently the authorities had pulled a nurse and a child out of a fire that had taken place at their violinists’ house and all the nurse could say was “Where is Renée?” and where her patient was located.

And if anyone could search the entire Opera House in less than 2 hours, it was the Phantom. He had seemed to be in a good mood that day, or as close to a good mood as Erik Destler could get. So perhaps he wouldn’t mind---

Wait.

What was that noise?

Kissing?

No, it couldn’t possibly be a kissing noise she heard!

But as Madame Giry turned the corner, her eyes widened as it was indeed true. Erik was kissing a beautiful red haired woman. To her surprise, he was being rather gentle when he touched the girl, as if she were made of fragile glass. And by the looks of her tear-stained face, she must have felt like it.

A few moments later Madame Giry recognized the family resemblance. This woman was Renée Nuit!! She had to interrupt them now!

But…they looked so happy….

Madame Giry finally resulted in simply waiting it out. When they broke for air, she cleared her throat softly. Even though it was a quiet sound, the two jumped as if they were standing on hot coals.

“Madame Giry,” Erik’s voice sounded a bit angry, but shock dominated his tone. “What are you doing here?”

Renée looked confused. Ah yes, that was right, this girl was blind and Madame Giry had never met her in person before. Her parents always spoke fondly of her though.

“Renée Nuit?” the Madame asked.

“May I ask how you know my name?” Renée asked.

“Your sister and nurse were pulled out of the fire. The authorities are trying to track you down and bring you to   
them. But I see that you have already been found.”

Erik looked a bit saddened. He hadn’t planned on someone being found in the wreckage alive. However, Renée looked relieved and overjoyed. “Truly? Sarah and Madeline live?” she asked hopefully.

“Oui,” Madame Giry answered.

Renée was about to cry all over again, but from joy this time. She grasped Erik’s arms and asked, “Could you take me to the entrance please? I promise I will return soon.”

Madame Giry could see the obvious disappointment. But nonetheless, to her greater surprise, Erik conceded in letting her take his arm and led her to the surface, his old friend following. Once at the surface, Erik gave her to Madame Giry. He nodded slowly and turned around.

“Wait, Erik?”

She knew his name?

“Yes?” Erik turned.

Renée found his hand and squeezed it. “Thank you.”

All the Phantom could do was nod. His lips tingled as Madame Giry guided the woman away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! And I apologize again for not posting all those chapters! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
